towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackie's Memories
.jpg| }} |} |} : Stephen, what are you doing here? Stephen: Ah, it's Jackie. You're off-duty. What am I doing? Protecting my best friend, obviously! : Best friend...I don't see anyone else around... Don't tell me you're talking about this... Stephen: This mailbox is my best friend. Last night, some crooks tried to vandalize it. Stephen: Luckily, I happened to be here and stopped them. Now, I'm worried they might take revenge, so I'll stay around the clock to guard my friend. : ...Why so serious? It's just a mailbox. Stephen: You're new in town. It may be an ordinary mailbox in your eyes, but to me, it's a friend who's always been by my side since decades ago. Stephen: Whenever something bad happened when I was small. I'd hang around here, and it would soothe my soul before I noticed. : I always thought you were a carefree man even in the face of setback. Don't know you have the sentimental side. Stephen: Jeez, watch your tongue... It's not only about me. This mailbox contains many of our stories. Stephen: You see this scratch on the back? Uncle Sam left it with his crutch by accident. He even apologized to the mailbox itself. And here, this area has a different color, because the auntie of the bakery repainted it. : What about this graffiti? Stephen: Well...I drew it when I was little... : How nice of you to draw on your 'best friend'. Stephen: I won't deny that... Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that true value comes from memories and bonds, not its physical qualities... It applies to you too. Stephen: You're not just Jackie. To me, you're a girl who is not good at words but possesses a... : ...I haven't got all day. Excuse me. Stephen: 'Sigh, did I have a good impression on her?' Stephen: Huh? This is a...scarf? : It's freezing tonight. I'll have to take up your duties if you get sick tomorrow. That's all. Bye. The next day, Stephen did not go to office, but not because he caught a cold. The gangsters who had tried to break the mailbox came back and beat Stephen up. Stephen risked his life to protect the mailbox and never let it go. In the end, he made it, but had to stay on bed for recovering. Jackie touched the blood stains on the mailbox. She stared into the distance in fury... 【Meet BOSS】 Rogue: Today I'll smash this mailbox no matter what! : ...It's your head that will get smashed! 【Defeated BOSS】 : If I ever see you set foot in this town again, I'll not only break your arms but chop them off. Got it? Rogue: I-I get it! Under Jackie's protection, the mailbox served the villagers in peace. Later, Jackie's demonic blood was exposed in public when Stephen was killed. She was forced to leave the town. After a very long time, Jackie returned to the town. The snow...the tranquil night... All things were familiar to her. She walked to the mailbox and wrapped her scarf around it. A soft smile curved her lips. : I'm here for you, old friend. }} x2,500,000}} zh:潔琪的回憶